Le chant du cygne
by Arumbaya
Summary: Tout ce qu’il reste à tuer est l’enveloppe qui abrite ces choses. Il note avec satisfaction que le processus est bien en cours." *Mort d'un personnage principal*


_Note __: bon, c'est la deuxième traduction que je poste, et là c'est du lourd (mais je garde du __**très très**__ lourd pour plus tard). L'auteur original est __**KidsNurse **__(allez faire un tour par là-bas !!) et le titre en anglais est « Swan song ». __**Se déroule après le 3x10**__._

_A propos du titre, il faut que je vous explique (j'ai moi-même fait des recherches parce que je n'arrivais pas à traduire ^^). Bon vous aurez remarqué, j'ai traduit mot à mot : « Le chant du cygne ». Un peu farfelu, mais en fait c'est très poétique (si, si je vous assure !). Cela vient d'une « croyance » selon laquelle une certaine espèce de cygne (cygne tuberculé ou « cygne muet ») serait muette (ce qui est partiellement vrai) mais que ces cygnes produiraient un chant magnifique au moment de leur mort._

_Je crois que ce cours d'ornithologie vous aura permis de saisir l'orientation de cette fic, donc si vous êtes contre la tristesse, ne la lisez pas !_

_Ah encore une chose (après je vous laisse, promis). La fic contenait des passages au présent en anglais, je l'ai laissée telle quelle en français. Je sais ça fait bizarre mais c'est pour mieux rendre le déroulement des actions…enfin du moins c'était le but mais j'espère que ça va._

_Allez, enjoy ! (Et laissez des reviews, même négatives, que ça me donne l'impression que quelqu'un me lit…^^)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La dernière fois, il avait tout gâché. Il pense qu'il _voulait _peut-êtretout gâcher. Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les cliché, mais il veut bien admettre qu'ils ont une part de vérité (sinon comment expliquer leur popularité ?). Donc la dernière fois était un cliché (le fameux « appel au secours »). Auquel personne n'avait répondu. Ouais, Wilson était venu, Wilson avait vu, Wilson était reparti, faisant la sourde oreille face au plus grand appel à l'aide que House pouvait émettre.

Alors cette fois, il ferait tout bien. Pas d'appels d'adieu déguisés aux proches, qui n'ont jamais retourné le premier de toute façon. Pas de demande d'aide à Wilson qui lui répondrait simplement d'aller en cure. Encore. Et pas de risque de vomir le poison. Pourquoi gâcher la bonne came une deuxième fois ?

Cette fois il avait pris des précautions. Des précautions pour s'assurer du résultat voulu. Hier, il avait payé un serrurier 112,38$ et avait reçu en retour une nouvelle serrure toute brillante installée sur sa porte, et une seule clef correspondante. Le serrurier était resté perplexe. _Tout le monde _ demandait un double des clefs. Pour un ami, un proche, un colloc' ? « Aucune des mentions précédentes » avait-il répondu laconiquement. Pas cette fois.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas essayé d'échapper aux heures de clinique. Merde, il avait même proposé de s'occuper d'un patient grippé ayant déjà vomi sur deux infirmières et éclaboussé le visage du malheureux interne qui venait aider. Ca lui avait permis de prendre la seringue de metoclopramide se trouvant actuellement dans sa poche, le puissant anti-émétique qui permettrait aux autres substances de rester dans son corps assez longtemps pour assurer son passage vers l'au-delà.

Il s'était donc occupé de tout. Il _pense_ même _différemment_ cette fois. La dernière fois, il voulait juste que la douleur cesse. Cette fois, il _veut_ que la _douleur _s'arrête. Pas la douleur réfractaire de sa jambe qui était au centre de ses préoccupations le soir de noël, cette fois c'est sa vie qui fait mal et dont il doit se débarrasser. Bien que faire taire cette putain de jambe soit un bonus sympa. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour en profiter.

Alors qu'il attend que le metoclopramide fasse effet, il réfléchit à l'ironie de sa situation. Cuddy et Wilson n'avaient pas cru en la réalité, la sévérité de sa douleur. Alors ils l'avaient sans savoir regardé entretenir cette nouvelle souffrance, l'ignorant pour ne pas être forcés de la diagnostiquer, de la reconnaître. Ils l'avaient regardé avec des yeux froids, mettant en place des plans alors que la douleur s'était propagée et de sa jambe, avait finalement atteint son cœur, son esprit, ses émotions. Sa vie. Ont-ils réellement cru qu'il aimait être dépendant à des médocs qui lui procuraient la moitié du bien être qu'ils garantissaient ? Et pouvaient-ils honnêtement croire que ses talents de diagnostic étaient juste de la chance ? Oui, pour les deux questions. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Que tout le monde aille se faire foutre avec sa pitié pleine de suffisance.

Il avale le premier verre de scotch rapidement. Il remplit à nouveau le verre, l'avale tranquillement. Il dépose une demi-douzaine de pilules dans sa main et sourit avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. Il les avale avec une seconde lente gorgée de scotch. Déjà, il ressent le soulagement de savoir que bientôt rien ne fera plus jamais mal.

_« C'est uniquement à cause de ta jambe ? Les calmants n'y sont pour rien ? »_ Bien sûr, Jimmy. Regarde, je suis juste confus ; je pensais que les médocs devaient diminuer la douleur, tu aurais du me dire qu'ils étaient amusants aussi ! J'étais à côté de la plaque toutes ces années, pensant que le seul plus qu'ils apportaient était les nausées.

_« Ce n'était pas de la morphine, c'était du sérum physiologique. Je vous ai donné un placebo »_ Ouais, Cuddy, c'était le jour où vous avez placé la première brique dans le mur de confiance que vous attendiez de moi que je construise.

_« Tu n'as pas toujours raison House, tu l'as prouvé l'autre jour » _Ouais, mon pote. Va empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de se brûler les ailes.

_« Cet hôpital n'a pas pour vocation de satisfaire vos caprices ! » _Bien sûr, boss. Et le patient paralysé qui est sortit _en marchant_ était un pur produit de votre imagination.

Il se résumait à deux choses : sa jambe et son esprit. Et ses soi-disant amis ne croient en aucun d'eux. Donc les deux choses qui _le_ définissent n'existent pas ? Donc lui n'ont plus. Tout ce qu'il reste à tuer est l'enveloppe qui abrite ces choses. Il note avec satisfaction que le processus est bien en cours.

Alors qu'il avale les trente dernières pilules, une scène de plus se joue dans sa tête. Il note avec un amusement ironique qu'il n'y a pas de dialogue dans celle-ci, pas de piques verbales de la part de ses Judas personnels. La scène qu'il revit à présent, la visite de Wilson ce soir de Noël, était une répétition pour ce soir. Seule la dernière représentation d'aujourd'hui se finira comme dans le script. Cette fois, quand Wilson se montrera (_si _Wilson se montre), il jettera cet inévitable regard déçu et dégouté sur un cadavre, au lieu de le jeter sur un ami vulnérable et en souffrance qui n'a jamais voulu que tout s'arrête. Peut importe ce que Wilson a cru ce soir là.

Ca ne sera pas long à présent. Etre médecin a des avantages lorsque la mort arrive. House pense 10min, peut-être moins. Il se lève du canapé en chancelant, essaye de se diriger vers son piano et tombe. Pas de chant du cygne pour lui, visiblement. D'abord il sourit à l'ironie de l'endroit où il est tombé, où sa vie va prendre fin. Même maintenant, des mois plus tard, il peut sentir de légers relents de son propre vomi où sa tête repose sur le tapis. Puis il sourit parce que sa vie _est en train de prendre fin_, la douleur est enfin partie. La jambe, le cœur, l'esprit sont tous silencieux à présent, même confortables et tièdes. Cette putain de jambe n'a pas été chaude depuis des années mais elle l'est à présent. Alors, il ferme les yeux et apprécie la sensation, et il sourit à nouveau, bien qu'il ressente les premiers pincements du regret. Pas pour le fait qu'il soit coincé, pas même pour son choix présent. Ce regret est pour comment étaient les choses avant, comment elles auraient pu être à nouveau un jour. Si la douleur n'avait pas gagné. Il murmure dans la pièce vide _« Désolé Jimmy. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas nous pousser si loin, jusqu'à ce que l'on se brise. Le moins que je puisse faire à présent c'est te sauver…je ne te briserai pas… »_

Et quand son cœur s'arrête de battre, lorsque non seulement sa jambe mais aussi le reste de son corps commence à refroidir, il sourit encore. Pour la première fois, être House n'est pas douloureux.

Le lendemain matin, Wilson est perplexe quand sa clef refuse d'actionner la serrure. Heureusement, le concierge se souvient de lui et lui tend le brillant double des clefs que le serrurier la veille, perplexe, avait insisté de laisser dans son bureau, quand il est partit. Quand Wilson entre dans l'appartement et voit House, le sentiment de déjà-vu est tellement fort qu'il s'arrête, pense à rebrousser chemin, prétendant à House (et à lui-même) qu'il n'est pas venu ici. Finalement, il avance lentement vers House.

Même quand il tend les mains pour le retourner, il pense à ce qu'il va dire. Mais alors que ses mains touchent sa peau, froide, alors qu'il voit son sourire paisible sur son visage, il sait que cette fois, sa tête ne se relèvera pas et que ses yeux voilés et désespérés ne s'ouvriront plus jamais pour rencontrer les siens. Tenant toujours ses mains raidies, essayant de les réchauffer dans les siennes, il baisse la tête, ferme les yeux et murmure ce qu'il avait prévu de dire _« Je ne voulais pas non plus que ça soit gâché. Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé ça arriver. Je ne savais pas. »_ Et Wilson sait déjà qu'il ne veut plus jamais relever la tête, qu'il ne veut plus jamais lâcher ces mains et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Plus jamais.

_Bon j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je voulais juste préciser que j'étais consciente du fait que certaines parties sonnent bizarre en français et que cela me chagrine énormément. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé comment les reformuler, je ferai le nécessaire !!_

_Ah, et au risque de me répéter : REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!! *cours se cacher*_


End file.
